halfbreedbattlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael
Michael is the second Archangel created by God, the younger brother of Lucifer, and one of the main villains of Rise of the Chosen Ones, but after that he becomes an anty hero or reluctant ally of the Chosen Ones. Biography Early life Michael was created by God a century after Lucifer and two years before Samael. Michael was raised by his older brother and he came to love him and to idolize Lucifer and to sympatise Samael, but he always judged him too superficial. Lucifer personally trained Michael and the two of them came to forming a close bond between them, counting on each other for millions of years. Fighting Erebus Michael and his siblings helped the Primordial Beings to defeat Erebus, who had chosen to destroy everything his siblings were creating. The war was terrible, but in the end Erebus was defeated and sealed away with the Mark of the Destroyer. However no one knew that Erebus action were driven by Tathamet, the Primordial Being of Evil. To avoid any danger, God chose to put the Mark of the Destroyer on Lucifer, so that Erebus would always be sealed away; however no one figured out that the Erebus was the bearer of the Mark and it was that what made him so insane, since he was linked to Tathamet consciousness. By doing this, God made the first step that would lead his favorite son, Lucifer, to go insane. Eldritch Horrors After Erebus was sealed away, Michael and the others returned to Heaven for a while, however they soon learned that Erebus had created monstrosities to unleash upon the world if he was ever defeated: the Eldritch Horrors. Lucifer guided Michael and the others against these monsters sending each one of them against one of the Eldritch Horrors. Michael and Samael were sent with the powers against Chtullu with the order to finish him or at least seal him away: the Eldritch Horror proved to be increadibly powerful and he almost managed to defeat the angels, since he had the help of his minions and his incredible powers that were great enough to allow him to hold his own against two Archangels at the same time. While Ariel and Uriel were dealing against Shub Niggurath with the Cherubins and Raphael and Raziel were fighting with some Seraphins against Yog Soggoth and the weaker angels were stopping the infestation of the Eldritch Horrors, Lucifer went on his own against Azatoth. When Michael and the other Archangels came to aid Lucifer, they saw something that made them really wary: Lucifer was showing uncommon powers among them, as well as higher aggression while he was fighting and finishing Azatoth: this really wory Michael, who went to his brother and asked him if he was okay, with Lucifer saying that he was simply furious with Azatoth for being so much powerful. Michael however decided to keep an eye on his brother, to help him if he ever needed anything. Prime Demons After the defeat of the Eldritch Horrors, Michael began to see Lucifer changing, becoming a bit more violent and ferocious, as well as showing new powers and he suggested his brother to stay behind when they heard of hellish creatures that were waging war upon the Earth. Lucifer however assured his brother that there was nothing to worry about, since he was ok and so Michael helped Lucifer into defeating the Prime Demons and their armies: it was easier than what they expected, since the Prime Demons were constantly at war with each other and this made their job easier; Michael pesonally fought against Baal'demos and Diablos and he managed to defeat both of them, although Diablos almost bested him and Michael won because his opponent understimated him. Lucifer's rebellion When God created humanity, he ordered the Angels to bow before them and love and serve them more than Him, however while most of the Angels chose to bow, Lucifer openly declared God's order sacrilegious and he said if he was simply meant to bow before beings who proved to be extremely dangerous, since the first woman, Lilith, had rebelled against God. Lucifer openly declared that humans were unworthy of Heaven's service and that they must at first prove worthy before reciving the aid of the Angels. Michael was horrified by his brother speech and when he went with his Archangel siblings to reason with Lucifer, but they learned that he was planning to start a war in Heaven, saying that he needed to banish God and Goddess from Heaven because of their stupid plan. Lucifer asked his siblings to join him, but although Michael considered it, in the end he decided to fight for God. Michael however at first tried to reason with Lucifer, but the latter simply said that he was sick and tired to serve God, who acted like a coward and using his own children as pawns in his game. Seeing no way to change Lucifer, Michael was forced to wage war against Lucifer and Ariel, who chose to join his brother in his rebellion, along with 20 Seraphims, all the Grigori and many other Angels, but they were still very few compared to Michael's army, who convinced them to belive in God and to fight against those who defy God. However Lucifer possed the greatest military minds into his army and as such he quickly turned the tables into his favour, allowing him to force Michael to retire into Heaven's Vault, where however Michael received the aid of Uriel and Gabriel with their Cherubins and they allied with Michael and they offered him a plan to defeat Lucifer. When Lucifer and his followers entered into Heaven's Vault, Michael and the others revealed their trap and they forced Lucifer to fight them on his own, while the Angels of Michael kept Lucifer's followers occupied; however Lucifer proved to be strong enough to challenge and defeat his siblings on his own, however God came and he wipped out the Mark from Lucifer, weakening him enough so that his siblings could finally best and defeat him. Banishment After winning the civil war, Michael cast his siblings into Hell for eternity ,while God sealed Lucifer into the Frozen Throne. Michael however had managed to convince some of his siblings to reconsider their actions, however most of them were still loyal to Lucifer's cause: this affected Michael deeply and he started to blame Lucifer for all the evil that happened, especially after it turned out that Lucifer was right about humanity, since they proved to be easily corruptible. Nephilims, Cambions and Nephalems When Lilith and Hell waged war on Earth with the half breeds, MIchael was terrified to see what his siblings and the demons had brought to life: hybrids with the same powers that their parents, but to a highter degree. Michael was even more horrified when he learned about the Nephalems, creatures that were the children of angels and demons. Michael gathered all his remaining siblings and he also took many powerful weapons from Heaven to face his new foes, that proved to be very dangerous, since they were able to control the mind of angels to their will. The war was terrible and there were many losses, but Michael won the war: after this Michael sealed Lilith in Hell and he steralised her, much to the latter anger. After this Michael and his siblings made their life's mission to destroy the half breeds, since it was said that when Lucifer would resurrect, he would have brought a weapon capable of empowering Cambions and to reveal the Nephilims many secrets. It was also prophesied that Lucifer return would start the Apocalypse. Michael was terrified of this news and he decided to kill all the half breeds, beliving that if Lucifer would ever be ressurected , he would not be able to use his weapon against Heaven; however some angels disagreed with Michael's plan, beliving it barbaric. God's departure After the war was won, God and Goddess disappeared and while Michael spent years looking for them, he was forced to become the Ruler of Heaven, since neither of them were found. Michael ordered his siblings to hunt to extinction the half breeds, but after seeing that there were too many, he murdered hundreds of them with the Deluge, but he also killed 99% of humanity, bringing them near to extinction. Cain's war After Lucifer's defeat and his parents departure, Michael was forced to become the Ruler of Heaven, taking full command of Heaven and for a while things went for the best, much the Angels happiness: Michael also decided to search how to upgrade his angels, hoping he could find replecements for Lucifer, Samael and Ariel. These replecements were found in Camael, Gabriel and Barachiel and the three of them helped the remaining four Archangels into restoring Heaven's mighty. However they soon learned of a new threat: Cain was back as the leader of a powerful army known as the Murders: they were Demonic humans empowered by evil powers, along with their mounts, the Demonic Dragons. Michael also learned that Cain had many priestes that seem to worship the Evil that created the Prime Demons and that Cain also possed a great amount of Locustes that were meant to consume all life on Earth. Michael and the others realised that this was a powerful army, not their common foe that they could easily best, since their foes were very well organised and they were also extremely dangerous. Michael guided all the angels against this powerful foe, but they soon realised that Heaven alone was no match for this army of death and destruction. However they soon received the help of Faes ,guided by their Queen, of the Reapers, guided by the Apocalypse Horsemen, and also many Deities guided by the Protogenoi, with the exception of Apophis and Tartarus. With their aid Michael managed to stop the Locustes from destroying the Earth and to almost annihilated the priest of Tathamet, however Cain revealed himself and he guided his riders for an assult which killed almost half of the combine force of his foes. Michael started to belive that they were doomed, however he was approached by some Hell Knights guided by a new Prime Demon, a female named Abaddon. Michael was very hostile towards them, but Abaddon daid to him that she and her followers were simply looking for redemption and she thought she had some key informations that Michael could find useful to win his war. Michael was very distrastful at first, but he was desparete to get key informations and so he accepted their help: it proved to be the right decision, because they managed to defeat a great part of Cain's armies and Cain was forced to flee to survive. Celestial Council After the war with Cain, Michael decided to form a Council of trusted people that would him to rule Heaven: he named Abaddon, now the Ascended Prime Demon of Virtue, her right hand and leader of the army of Heaven. Uriel became the commander of the Host of Heaven, while Camael became one of the representatives of Angels, along with the other Chief Angels. Rise of the Chosen Ones Prophecy of the Chosen Ones Primordials war The Murders Darkness's warning Apocalypse Final Rise of the Half Breeds Personality Archangel Michael was once described as a serious, yet benevolent man, however, after Lucifer's ribellion and God's departure, Michael became cold and dedicated only to his work, hiding his pain and loneliness behind coldness. What was once a benevolent and serious angel, Michael became cold, no longer beliving in other morals, but only in right and wrong, black and white. Michael became completely ruthless towards half breeds, killing them even if they were innocent children, since he belived that they would all one day rise against the Creation and ending it. Ruler of Heaven Michael became paranoid and suspicious of everyone, even toward his archangel siblings and he came to belive that if they did not agree with him, the Ruler of Heaven, they were a danger and they had to end them before they could become a danger. For this reason he killed Samael, even if the latter was not his foe, but a brother who simply was different from him. Michael is also willing to kill any hybrid that he meets, but while most of the angels, who do this because they think half breeds are dangerous for humanity, Michael also does it because hybrids remembers him of his siblings shame. Michael has becomevery hypocritical, since he accused Samael of siding with Lucifer, when he is the one who forced him to do so, as Samael coldly reminded to the Ruler of Heaven. Michael is willing to do anything to achieve his goals, even if it means to murdare innocents, as it can be seen with the Deluge, that killed almost the whole huanity. Physical appearence Michael is a handsome man that looks like in his 40s. He has brown eyes and brown hair. He is tall and he has a muscled built. Michael dresses rather simple and casual. Items * Glorius: Glorious is Michael personal weapon and is the second most powerful weapon in Heaven, second only to the Morning Star Sword; Gloriosus can ignite itself with holy fire and it can become capable of burning anything weaker than an Archangel, making it extremely dangerous. One of its most useful abilities is the fact that it can change shape from a sword to a lance, allowing Michael to fight in many different ways. * 4x Archangel Blade: as an Archangel, Michael always carries four Archangel blades to use against minor foes. Powers and abilities As the second angel ever created, Michael is the most powerful angel under God's command, making Michael among the oldest and most powerful supernatural beings to exist in Creation. Being the highest in Heaven's hierarchy, Michael has immense powers, that are also greately enchanted by his position as the Ruler of Heaven: Michael is described by many as God's most powerful soldier and he has shown to be very powerful not only as an Archangel, but also as a seasoned warrior that has perfcectioned his fighting tecniques over the centuries. Basic powers * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence - As the second oldest Archangel Michael has a tremendously vast supply of supernatural power, making him one of the most powerful celestial beings that God created. Other angels, even some of the most powerful angels fear Michael's capabilities and powers. He can effortlessly kill and banish lesser angels at whim and he can even send weaker Archangels back in Heaven. When he is using his sword, Michael is strong enough to hold his own against strong Half Breeds, before being inevitably defeated. ** Nigh-Omniscience: Like his brothers, Michael has a deep understanding of many things, due to him being one of the oldest beings in the universe. The only beings whose knowledge surpasses his are Lucifer, Diablos and the Primordial Beings. ** Archangel smite: ** Energy manipulation: *** Energy blast: *** Energy perception *** Aetherkinesis: * Immortality - As the second oldest archangel, Michael has an infinitely long lifespan. He is the second angel and has existed before the universe itself, making him well over 15 billion years old. He does not tire, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain himself. ** Night-Invulnerability - Michael cannot be killed by any conventional weapon. Even Holy Fire was only able to banish him for a short time. Michael is resilient to Holy Fire, although he still found it agonizing, damaging and being able to banish him; but unlike other angels, it couldn't kill him. ** Superhuman healing: '''Michael is able to heal it instantly and completely. For instance, he was set ablaze by Holy Fire, but upon his return minutes later, he didn't have a scratch either on his skin or even his clothing. Micheal cannot however heal if he is injured by someone stronger than him. * '''Chronokinesis/Spatiokinesis: '''Michael can manipulate time and space, which means he can go travel in time to change what happened. Michael can also freeze time and travel between dimensions effortlessly. ** '''Spatial-temporal lock: as an Archangel, Michael is immune to the effects of time and space and he will continue to exist even if someone kills him in an alternative timeline. * Angelic magic: ** Angelic runes: ** Healing: Michael can easily heal others of any injury, wound and disease. Michael can also heal basic injuries inflicted by weaker Half Breeds. ** Photokinesis: Michael can generate an overwhelming white light that is capable of obliterating anything from other living things to entire cities and buildings. With this power, he can destroy a large part of the Earth. *** Endless light: as an Archangel, Michael can summon all the light in the universe and use it as a weapon against dark creatures. * Superhuman senses: ** Sixth Sense: *** Supernatural perception: Michael can sense and see things even if they're naturally invisible. Thanks to this ability, Michael can see if someone is supernatural and due to his great knowledge, he can easily uderstand what he is exacly. * Super stamina: Michael's stamina is incalculable and needs nothing to maintain strength, to strive or operate, as he is self-sufficient. * Super strength: Being an Archangel, God's most powerful creation, the physical strength that Michael endows is immense. Due to his status Michael can physically overwelm almost every foe, however Lucifer, Lilith and Diablos are stronger than him. Michael is very weaker than Echidna, Cain and he can be easily defeated by Arch-Nephilims, Prime-Cambions and Prime-Arch-Nephalems. Michael can however defeat his younger siblings and any Half breed not sired by a Primordial Species. * Superhuman speed: Michael is very fast and he can appear out of nowhere in a second. Michael is fast enough to catch even the beings like weaker half breeds. * Supernatural agility: '''Michael is very agile, since he was trained by Lucifer since he was a child. Michael is well balanced and use this characteristics to make moves that otherwise would be impossible; Michael is surpassed is agility by Lucifer, who is four times stronger than him, and his little sister, the Archangel Ariel. * '''Telekinesis: Michael is a powerful telekinetic, able to move and control objects with his mind effortlessly; he was even able to move objects in areas where he hadn't fully arrived in. Michael showed his telekinetic powers when * Telepathy: 'Michael is able to read the thoughts of humans. ** '''Empathy: ' Michael is able to read the emotions of humans. ** '''Mental Manipulation: Michael can erase, restore, alter and fabricate the memories and perception of a human.He can also manipulate the thoghts of weaker half breeds. ** Sedation: Just like an average angel, Michael can sedate humans by touching their forehead. * Teleportation: Michael can travel from one place to another instantly, without occupying the space in between. He can also take people with him, in the blink of an eye. Although he can travel virtually anywhere in existence, he cannot leave the prisons meant to keep the Archangels. ** Apporting: Michael could send angels back to Heaven with a simple snap of his fingers, as he did with the angel Uriel. ** Blink: as he can teleport, Michael can also blink four times without losing a bit of his powers. * Elementukinesis: '''Michael can manipulate a few elements and he can use their energy into many ways. ** '''Electrokinesis: '''Michael can control the electricity and if he wants he can even chanel it throgh his body, becoming harder to kill. ** '''Pyrokinesis (holyfire): Michael can manipulate and generate holy fire. He uses this ability on disobedient angels, such as he did when he set Anna ablaze, painfully killing her. He also uses holyfire to kill demons. ** Aerokinesis: since he is one of the Archangels of heaven, Michael has great control over the air and he can summon powerful winds. * Weather Manipulation: ''' Michael's control over the weather is surpassed only by Lucifer. Upon arriving on Earth, he caused sudden severe winds. ** '''Thermokinesis: '''Michael can control the temperature and he said that when he fought Lucifer, the whole Heaven became very hot, because of Michaels' rage. * '''Wings: '''Michael has three pairs of golden white wings that he can use for many purposes. Thanks to them Michael can travel between worlds and he can also use them as both a weapon and as a shield. ** '''Dimension travel: Michael can open his wings and use them to travel beyond realms, as he did many times to come on Earth from Heaven. ** Wings shield: '''Michael can use his wings to protect himself against Earth and weaker angelic and demonic weapons. He can also shield others with his wings ** '''Wings blades: the feathers at the edge of Michael are as sharp as blade and Michael can use them to cut the most resistant metals in the worlds. * Angelic magic: ** Angelic runes: ** Healing: Michael can easily heal others of any injury, wound and disease. Michael can also heal basic injuries inflicted by weaker Half Breeds. ** Photokinesis: Michael can generate an overwhelming white light that is capable of obliterating anything from other living things to entire cities and buildings. With this power, he can destroy a large part of the Earth. *** Endless light: as an Archangel, Michael can summon all the light in the universe and use it as a weapon against dark creatures. Ruler of Heaven powers After becoming the king of Heaven, Michael's powers were greately enchanted and he became almost two times more powerful than what he already was, allowing him to face foes that would before best him, however he is still no match for Lucifer or Lilith, since both of them are far more powerful than him. Michael is also on pair with Samael, since the latter surpasses him in terms of pure powers, however Michael is more skilled and superior physically. * Higher low tier omnipotence: ** Heaven lordship: *** Conversion: as the Ruler of Heaven, Michael can undo a fallen angel and restore him back to Heaven and he can also grant him a new position, making him a more powerful Angel. This power is not limited to Angels, as it can be seen that Michael was able to make Abaddon and her followers Ascended Demons. Weaknesses Harming Beings * Angels: angels younger than Michael can harm him, but he will always win in the end. A younger Archangel can modestly harm him and Samael can even kill him, even if he is younger * Demons: demons can also harm Michael, but he can kill them effortlessly; a High tier Demon can put a good fight against Michael, but he will always win. * Demonic/ Angelic magic: although Michael cannot be killed by common magic, Demonic magic can still hurt him, especially Black magic, since it is a dark attribute power, while Michael is a Light being. Angelic magic can still hurt Michael, especially if it is casted by his Archangel siblings, however it will have little effect on him. * Demonic/ Angelic weaponary: Destroy Beings * Primordial Species: ** Samael: '''even if he is older and physically stronger, Samael is more powerful, since he is both an Archangel and Aspect of Death. Michael must use Glorious to beat Samael, otherwise he would be bested by his brother, who can manipulate even the death around him. ** '''Lucifer: alone, Michael had no chance to defeat Lucifer, since the latter was as strong as four Archangels and he was protected by the Mark of the Destroyer. Now Lucifer is even more powerful and Michael knows that now his elder brother is the King of Hell and is even more dangerous than before. ** Diablos: as the oldest and most powerful of the first seven Prime Demons, Diablos is a tad stronger than Michael and he would overpower him, but Michael could defeat Diablos if he is using his personal weapon, Gloriosus. * Primordial beings: the first beings of the universe can destroy Michael easily. * Murders: due to their Evil aura and their incredible powers, Murders can easily best Michael, especially Cain and Medea, who can defeart Michael effortlessly. Category:Half Breed Battles